Elisabeth Röhm
| birth_place = Düsseldorf, West Germany | years_active = 1997–present | partner = Ron Anthony Wooster (2005–present) | children = 1 daughter | website = | occupation = Actress }} Elisabeth Röhm ( , ; born April 28, 1973) is a German-American television and film actress. She is best known for playing Assistant District Attorney Serena Southerlyn in the American TV series Law & Order and Detective Kate Lockley in the TV series Angel, and for her work with David O. Russell. Early life Röhm was born in Düsseldorf, West Germany, to Lisa Loverde and Eberhard Röhm. Her father was a German-born partner at the law firm of Duane Morris LLP New York, and the family moved to New York City before her first birthday. Her mother was an American scriptwriter, who once wrote for the TV soap opera Guiding Light. Röhm’s parents divorced when she was 8 or 9. Her maternal grandfather was an Italian immigrant. Röhm attended grades 11–12 at St. Andrew's-Sewanee School, a small private boarding school in Sewanee, Tennessee, and then graduated from Sarah Lawrence College, where she studied writing and European History. Career ]] Röhm received her first TV acting role in 1997, as Dorothy Hayes in the American soap opera One Life to Live. She had a starring role in the 1999 BBC Northern Ireland miniseries Eureka Street, then portrayed recurring character Detective Kate Lockley in the first two seasons (1999 to 2001) of the TV series Angel. While appearing in Angel, Röhm also had a regular role in the only season (2000–01) of the Turner Network Television drama series Bull. Röhm portrayed regular character Assistant District Attorney Serena Southerlyn through four seasons (2001–2005) in the television series Law & Order. She also portrayed deputy DA Amanda Taylor on Stalker. More recently, Röhm has received critical acclaim for her roles in two David O. Russell films, American Hustle and Joy. Röhm recently completed a role on NCIS (season 14) with Mark Harmon, Netflix's Flaked opposite Will Arnett and the film Once Upon a Time in Venice. The Oath is coming up next for her on Sony's Crackle TV, as well as Love Is All You Need?, Will Gardner, and The Tribes of Palos Verdes with Jennifer Garner. Personal life Röhm was a longtime avid equestrienne, but gave up professional equestrianism after a 2005 accident that she spoke about in a 2011 episode of the Biography Channel series Celebrity Close Calls."Jermaine Jackson, Angie Everhart, Elisabeth Rohm, Jose Canseco." Dir. Seth Jarrett, Timothy F. Smith, and Erich Storm. Celebrity Close Calls, The Biography Channel, 16 July 2011. She did have a horse-riding scene with Mark Harmon in the aforementioned NCIS episode. Röhm was engaged to director Austin Smithard in 2000. On April 11, 2008, Röhm gave birth to a daughter, Easton August Anthony Wooster, with current partner Ron Anthony Wooster. Röhm has included a blog on her personal website, wherein she often writes about life with her daughter and fiancé. On January 6, 2011, People added Röhm's blog to the "Moms & Babies" section of its online site celebritybabies.people.com. Awards and nominations Röhm, as part of the cast of the TV series Law & Order, was nominated for their 2001 performance, and again for their 2003 performance, for the Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series. In 2014, Röhm and the rest of the cast won the Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture for their roles in American Hustle. Röhm was selected for Maxim magazine's "Hot 100" list in 2002. Filmography References External links * * Category:1973 births Category:American film actors Category:American soap opera actors Category:American television actors Category:Living people Category:Sarah Lawrence College alumni Category:Actors from New York City Category:People from Düsseldorf Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:German emigrants to the United States Category:German people of Italian descent Category:Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:Actors of German descent Category:Actors of Italian descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Italian descent